crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew
' 'The Crew are a group of YouTubers and friends wich smell by the way Created by Alejandro Marquez-Patron who play games such as GTA, CS:GO, Call of Duty, Golf With Your Friends, and Minecraft. The group of friends consists of 8 - 9 people who play wich smell by the way with each other often. They invite special guests now and again, and there have been former members of the Crew too. Season 1 gave a clear impression that the Crew played Minecraft for fun and not to take it seriously. In later seasons, CrewCraft got (slightly) more professional. The Crew began to put more effort into the game while still being the crazy group of guys they are. Particularly in Season 3 the 'Level Wars' have seen players trying to be creative and advance in the game by getting mcmmo levels in order to be top of the leader board. Being a close-knit group of friends, the Crew produce videos on YouTube usually featuring their comedic conversations with one another while they play games on the background. The Crew Members 'KYR SP33DY' (Speedyw03, KYR_SP33DY, Speedy"M4RQUEZ2010 “Lucas”) Known as the "Original Leader" brought the team together as he casually met each and every member individually, best builder and the roundest member. Speedy one who tries his best to control his friends, most times without success. Speedy plays games such as GTA, CS:GO, Rocket League and Draw with Friends on his main channel which is really great, Speedy uploads full games of CS:GO, Minecraft, Golf with Friends, Shellshock Live and Roller Coaster Tycoon. He is also the guy with the big dick. 'SideArms4Reason' (SideArms, Side, Mr Arms, Side Bars 8 Cars, Albi) Known as the awkward, giggling virgin, googler. Side is the youngest Crew member. Sidearms is the one who makes the worst jokes and stories. Being the most inexperienced person in the Crew, NobodyEpic (MrNobodyEpic, Nobody, Joel) Known as the drunk, comedic rapper. Joel isn't the most active player on Crewcraft but when he does play he goes hard. Despite going through a dry period of uploading on YouTube, Joel has revived his career and is doing very well with it too. 'G18SprayAndPray' (TheG18, G18, G, Donger, Dongerlord, The Dong, GIB) Known as the silent, giggling dolphin dong, G18 is one of the best players in the Crew, having a good reputation in almost any game in which he features in. He is resembled as a dolphin, and was given the nickname 'The Dong' in CSGO. BdoubleO100 ' (''BdoubleO, Bdubs, John) Known as the guy with the soft buttery voice, Bdubs is considered one of the best Minecrafters in the group and was previously the most family friendly of the bunch. Being featured rarely in the Crew's past videos, The Crew had gradually accepted BdoubleO100 as a part of the Crew after his simultaneous appearance in their videos. '''ShadowBeatz ("ShadowBeatzOff, Shedew, Shed, PeuseyBusta, MikeOxLong, Greek God") Known as the sarcastic, intelligent asshole who kicks ass at making music. The games the crew usually play COD bore him as displayed by his infamous SIGH. He uploads rather infrequently but enjoys playing Overwatch (Sombra <3), Pokemon and Town of Salem. An ongoing joke in the crew is his utter distaste for SideArms despite his persistent yearning for Shadow's love. Former members - they are the best people in the world ImClev (Clev) Known for the use of his recording tools (Dazzle). Many conspiracy theories are out there with the most common being that he went off to college and never returned to play again. Others consist of him being an a**hole and after the crew could afford capture cards, chose to ditch him. In KYR SP33DY's old videos, it was also seen that KYR SP33DY, himself, was 'ImClev'. The Crew phrasing, "Thank Clev", was generated to portray his assistance to the Crew in their early stages. 'LEGIQN' (Legion, Le-Quan, Legi-Queen, Jordan) A former Crew member, little is spoken about Legion since he left. He was a frequent guest on Crewcraft before leaving when his Macbook was not ideal for Minecraft. They took a break of playing together due to the Crew switching over to PC gaming while he stuck it out and continues to play console regularly. Known for his insane styled humor and crazy voices. He only played Minecraft, Call of Duty, and GTA when guest starring. As of 2016, Legion has started playing with the Crew members again and has videos with Joel, Jahova and Speedy (Daddy's Darlings). MissHeartAttack The only female former Crew member, she specialized in FPS games like Call of Duty. She left the Crew upon becoming serious with another gamer named Youtubable and playing more with their friends. Recently, she has reestablished her connection with other Crew members via inviting them to be part of her "Would You Rather" series. Str8Mario Early, early on member of the crew. Stopped playing with the Crew when he went off to college and would no longer play. He uploads to YouTube every now and then which consist of Smite, Mario Kart 8, and a few random games like Titanfall or Destiny. Was first friends with Deluxe 4, Jahova, Speedy, SUK, QuuiK and the famous Clev. Eugene Yackle Met Speedy in an episode of "having fun with strangers" on Black Ops 2. Appeared in a couple episodes with Speedy and other members of the Crew. Not much has been said since his last video. M4RQUEZ2010/SP33DY The master mind behind all of this is actually credited to a guy named M4RQUEZ2010("Alejandro Marquez-Patron") , Although not many know he was the original leader and founder of The Crew. For unknown reasons he one day decided to leave the crew and has no longer appeared in videos, Although we are all well aware that the channel has been decreasing in subs since Lucas, Aka new Speedy took over. most of The Crew members are well aware of what happened but do not talk about it at all, its been almost 5 years now since we last seen him. some say he will return and make the crew great again, and the rest of us can only hope he does before its too late. (i dont think this is true ^ ) Other Friends of The Crew 'iiPolen ' Polen aka Paper Mario has mainly been in The Crew's CS:GO episodes. He has his own channel and often streams on Twitch where he plays CS:GO, Call of Duty, Minecraft and much more. D1ofAquavibe '(D1) D1 doesn't play with The Crew, but instead makes music, and because the members of The Crew are good friends with him, he lets them use his music in their videos. He created the Crew Remixes, and the majority of the background music in The Crew's videos. '''BzUrQ '(Berserk, BZ) CrewCraft 'server guy' and builder he was first introduced in Modded CrewCraft. Not much is known about him but he's Australian and uses World Edit to create magnificent structures in Minecraft. He was also manager of the Crewniverse build team. Not the best mod but definitely the funniest. 'Abrupt '(Abroopt) Abrupt has played with The Crew on CS:GO on multiple occasions, and has even played ShellShock Live with them in a few videos. '''BabyGengar69 (Baby Gengar) Speedy's cousin who played on the server on Season 1. Not much is known about him at all as he never made a speaking appearance in anyone's videos. Sirenfal (Krysk)' Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. Sirenfal was also known to be a previous member of a Minecraft griefing team know as Team Avolition. 'Strum4h vWas a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. Strum4h was also known to be a previous member of a Minecraft griefing team know as Team Avolition. KilaKoust (kila4k) twitch.tv/kilakoust 'Osnapsteph '(silly) twitch.tv/osnapsteph sidearms girlfriend